


Rendezvous

by uptownhuxyouup (allhailjeremybrett)



Series: Imperial Hux/CEDF Thrawn AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Established Relationship, Galen/Krennic if you squint, Hux really needs to lock the damn door, Imperial Hux AU, Implied Sexual Content, Long-distance space boyfriends, M/M, Thrawn makes a dick joke and is a bit proud of that, Totally fucked over this timeline oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailjeremybrett/pseuds/uptownhuxyouup
Summary: (This is a very not good fic for a friend's birthday! Contains serious timeline fuckery, I'm sorry.)In which a calamity could have been avoided if Director Orson Krennic had swallowed his pride and asked for directions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/gifts).



> So in this timeline, Hux is an Imperial engineer assigned to the Death Star project, Thrawn hasn't exiled himself from the Chiss, and those two nerds fell in love. I actually might end up writing a prequel explaining a bit of that.

Lieutenant Armitage Hux claimed he hated diplomatic missions. He couldn't stand the posturing and especially hated the fake smiles. But here he was, volunteering to accompany his superior on one that would take them all the way to the edges of Known Space.  
  
Director Krennic cut an imposing figure as they stepped onto the landing pad, Hux a mere sliver of black behind him. As the Director went through the motions of greeting the other guests, Hux's mind wandered. He was getting impatient, he'd kill a man to get some break time right now. When he was eventually dismissed, he practically ran down twisting corridors to the nondescript conference room he had selected for this visit.   
  
Stepping inside, he found the room dimly lit and apparently abandoned. Worry struck him, and he wondered if the person he was here to meet had decided he wasn’t worth his time. Thankfully, his fears were assuaged by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and a chaste kiss pressed right behind his ear.   
  
"You missed me." It wasn't a question, of course Thrawn knew what he would say. Leaning back against his lover, Armitage allowed a relieved sigh to slip from his throat.   
  
"I was worried you wouldn't be here." He tilted his head enough so he could see those red eyes he loved so much, memorizing the other's expression. "I thought you might have gotten caught up in your art." Rewarded with a low chuckle, Hux spun so he could wrap his arms around Thrawn's neck.   
  
"I could never pass up an opportunity to see the finest work of art," Thrawn smirked, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. He liked the way Armitage's face would scrunch up, and positively adored the annoyed glare he received.   
  
"Oh, you terrible flirt." Hux grinned, tossing his uniform cap onto the table. "I'm still waiting for my 'good to see you' kiss." Running a hand through Thrawn's perfectly gelled hair, he pulled him closer, already eager to make up for months away.   


* * *

  
Orson grumbled as he attempted to navigate the labyrinth of hallways on the station. Damning the complexity of this alien design, he looked for something that resembled a conference room. He wanted a place to review his notes in private and to perhaps curse a fair bit, but he couldn't find a free room. Already, he had successfully wandered into three storage rooms, a mess hall, and a sparring room. The Lieutenant he had brought with him had been to this station numerous times and was supposed to be showing him around. But, the moment he had given the boy a break, he had run off to some godforsaken place and he hadn't been able to reach him since.   
  
Finally, he saw what appeared to be a hall of conference rooms. Reminding himself to berate his Lieutenant for not having a map of the station sent to his datapad, he keyed in his guest access code before stepping inside. What he saw was not exactly what he expected to find in a supposedly empty room.   
  
There was his Lieutenant, that Hux boy, sprawled on the table with his shirt and jacket undone, resembling some Coruscanti whore more than an officer of the Empire. He was pale as a sheet, staring at Krennic with wide eyes as he debated his course of action. Standing over his Lieutenant was someone Orson had never crossed paths with before. Tall, with obviously alien heritage, the man was dressed in an unfamiliar military uniform and did not seem particularly bothered by the intrusion, merely turning his head to level his gaze at the new arrival.   
  
"Director- Sir- I can explain-" Hux's brain tried to process everything that was happening, trying to come up with some excuse for why he was found here. He sat up, pushing Thrawn away and frantically starting to button his shirt and jacket. "It isn't what it looks like, Sir!"   
  
Orson actually laughed at his attempt to explain himself. "It isn't what it looks like? Well, Lieutenant Hux, it would be hard for it to be anything else." He kept his tone fairly neutral, after all, he didn't know if he would need to use disciplinary action on the Lieutenant. His partner could be a threat, or he could be some random officer Hux had propositioned. He agreed to chalk up his reluctance to give Hux a thorough dressing-down to that, the benefit of the doubt, rather than the strange feeling of something alike to jealousy settling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"If I may- I would like to apologize." The alien's Basic was accented, but quite good. "I am Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Springhawk, serving in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet. I will take full responsibility for what is happening here." This was met with extreme resistance from the Lieutenant, Krennic noted, but Hux was easily silenced by a stern look.   
  
"Well, Commander, I'm sure you have a very good explanation for this. However, since this Lieutenant is under my command, I will be speaking to him about this issue." Krennic leveled his gaze at Hux, enjoying the man's vulnerable state. This was an officer that never showed any cracks in his armor, no weaknesses, and now Orson had just found one he could use. Relations with the same sex were not against any protocol, but relations with an alien commander certainly broke some rule. If he chose to bother with it, he could easily find that rule and rid himself of an ambitious subordinate. "Lieutenant Hux, report to my office before the evening shift. We certainly have a lot to discuss." With that, he was gone, sweeping out of the room without sparing another glance at the two lovers.   
  
Hux let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in, staring blankly at the closed door. He jumped when he felt the cool press of lips against his throat, turning to stare incredulously at Thrawn.   
  
"How could you possibly still want to do this, after what just happened?" For Hux, he considered the moment well and truly ruined. The fear of court martial or demerits was a very effective method of shutting down any and all arousal, and he couldn't believe Thrawn was still perfectly calm.   
  
"If you would prefer to stop, we can. I would never force you." Thrawn kissed his cheek, cupping his face in his hands and giving him a small smile. "But if you don't want to stop, we do have several months of missed time to catch up on."   
  
"I just- I still want to, but I need a minute." He sighed, taking a moment to calm his racing heart and mind. "Aren't you concerned he will report you as well? I couldn't stand it if you were removed from duty, we'd never see each other."   
  
"Darling, you have nothing to worry about. He won't do anything of the sort. I believe the Director will be too occupied with his own feelings."   
  
"...what do you mean?"   
  
Thrawn laughed, reaching down to slowly unbutton Hux's shirt. "I can read people as well as I read art, my love. And that man? Well, he may have a _hard_ time concentrating after what he saw." He would not have told him this any other time, but it seemed to keep Hux from panicking. Besides, he could hardly pass up the opportunity to make a joke in a tense situation.   
  
"Are you implying-" Hux blinked a few times, fairly confused. "Oh no, you're serious. You think he was aroused by that. By me." Great. He had enough to worry about with the backstabbing among petty officers, he didn't need to consider that his commanding officer may find him attractive.   
  
"Oh, Armitage. He would be a fool not to be. You're stunning." Pulling him in for another kiss, Thrawn punctuated the sentence with a light nip at his jaw. "Do you still want this?" Feeling his nod, he gently pushed Armitage back onto the table, taking a moment to commit this encounter, like so many others, to memory. Holocalls and messages daily could never compare to the moments they stole when their paths crossed, pictures could never compare to holding him - they were a horrible substitute.   
  
Blushing under scrutiny, Hux reached up to pull Thrawn down by his collar. "Where were we again? Do remind me." Any and all worries about his commanding officer were blissfully erased from his mind soon enough.   


* * *

  
  
Thrawn was right. He usually was. Director Krennic canceled the disciplinary meeting due to "unforeseen circumstances", and Hux simply went back to his duties as if nothing was amiss.   
  
Krennic, however, was significantly less composed. He tried to sort through what had happened, tried to distract himself from what he saw, but he couldn't stop a strange feeling of jealousy. That boy was his officer, he didn't belong to anyone else. His loyalty should lie with his work alone, not with some foreign commander.   
  
_Kriffing hell, Orson. You're lusting after yet another genius that wants nothing to do with you._   
  
Setting his glass down harder than necessary, he fell into bed without bothering to change out of his uniform. But sleep eluded him for hours, and he eventually fell into an exhausted slumber, with thoughts of Hux, of that room, and of Galen Erso swimming through his head. He was doomed.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! Comments/questions/concerns/rants can be directed to me on tumblr, my url is uptownhuxyouup.


End file.
